Flames
by TriviaQueen
Summary: Will/Djaq. Rated T for later chapters. Old flames and new affect the relationships of all of Robin's gang. Set pre-Allan's betrayal, somewhere between series 1 & 2. My first RH fanfic. All replies & constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

When she thinks Will isn't watching, Djaq will happily watch him go about his business – wittling away at a piece of wood he's picked up on a jaunt through the forest, calming the latest fight between Allan and Much, coming up with a new ingenious plan to smuggle the entire gang into Nottingham castle. Whatever Will is doing, Djaq is almost always there to watch. She observes his every movement with two sets of eyes. The eyes of a physician – a physician who knows all the Latin names of his muscles and bones, who appreciates Will's body as a perfect example of the healthy (if slightly underfed) man. But more importantly she watches as the woman who for nearly a year now has had an enormous crush on the young carpenter – the woman who has memorized each muscle and sinew that stretch pleasingly and aesthetically across his chest and back, down through his torso and down each leg. Knowingly or unknowingly Will is the subject of Djaq's intimate thoughts for more than most of the day.

On one level, Djaq mused once as she sat by the camp fire mashing some herbs into a fine paste, she was ashamed of herself for having such blatant lewd thoughts about her close friend and colleague. Saffiya would never have had such thoughts about any man in Acre. But she was a different person now, thankfully. Prolonged exposure to these English and their different rules of courtship and proper behaviour had made her want to forget her old ways of home and embrace those of here.

She would often fantasize, on the cold winter's evenings around the campfire, about one day marrying Will Scarlett. She did not know where – in what country or on what continent. But these trifles did not matter in the world of fantasy. In the mind, one can be wherever one wants. And she was always with him.

One such evening, the gang had just finished the last morsels of Much's latest dinner offering.

"Much, that was delicious. Another triumph." Robin complimented his best friend, whose ears turned pink with pride.

"Thank you, Master" he said, with a grin, as he placed his bowl on the floor and leant back, pillowing his head with his hands.

"What's the plan then?" asked Allan, who was reaching behind John to fetch the last pitcher of ale.

"For what?" replied Robin.

"Tomorrow. We've got the stash now – what are we going to do with it?"

Earlier that day the gang had raided a wagon belonging to a merchant doing dealings with the Sheriff. It had been an easy job – only three guards who hadn't even put up much of a fight. They had recovered silver, some jewellery, a sizeable amount of food (a small amount of which they had just consumed) and a small chest full of coins. The merchant had been sent on his way with a warning never to consort with the Sheriff again.

"Deliver the food in rations to the villages. Take a few of the coins with you to buy more blankets from Dunn the Cloth-Maker in Locksley. It's getting colder every day and we've only got the bare minimum here."

Djaq nodded in agreement with Robin – the winter was settling in fast and she was not accustomed to it. She had all her clothes on as it was, trying to keep warm. She looked up as she heard Will's voice.

"I've made a few dolls that the children can share too." He reached under his bench and pulled out two carved wooden dolls and showed them to the others. "Last time I was there they asked me if they could have Robin dolls." Robin laughed at this. "So I carved our symbol under the feet – see?" He turned one doll upside down and revealed a very small but visible symbol of a simple bow and arrow.

"Excellent. That will cheer them up. Good work, Will." Robin smiled at him.

Djaq felt a surge of affection for Will then, as he re-stashed his handiwork and swigged from the ale pitcher. She admired so much his ability to carve wood into anything – watching him do so was a particular pleasure for her. She didn't remember him making the dolls – he must have done it while she was out bathing or collecting medicinal herbs.

She was shocked back into the real world then as she caught him staring back at her. He smiled quickly, blushed, and turned his eyes back to the fire. She didn't even have time to smile back. She found herself grinning at the side of his head, and quickly shifted her attention back to Robin.

"The rest of the loot," he continued "we can stash in the cave on the other side of the North Road until we need it."

"Whatever you say, boss." murmured Allan quietly, assuming the same relaxed position as Much, trying to let his dinner go down.

"I am running out of some medicinal roots Robin – would it be alright if I search for some more tomorrow?" Djaq asked, grasping the front of her blanket and pulling it tighter around herself.

"Why not." Robin mused. "We don't need you for the ration run."

Djaq nodded in thanks.

"But I don't want you going alone. Take Allan with you."

For a split second Djaq's gut reaction was disappointment that he had not said Will. But she knew better than to make a fuss. Allan on the other hand seemed a bit peeved. He liked Djaq and everything, but on the ration run there was always the possibility of a very thankful Maiden coming your way.

"Can't Will go with Djaq? I thought I could help with the ration run…" he whined.

"Will has the toys for the children. I'm sure he'd like to see their reactions when he gives them to them." Robin pointed out.

"Actually," said Djaq, spotting an opportunity, "one of the roots I'm looking for can be found just outside Nettlestone. Will and I could take the toys to the children there and find my root on our way back."

She turned her head to look at Will as she said this, but couldn't quite bare to make eye contact. If she had she would have seen his cheeks flush with colour for the second time.

Robin raised an eyebrow and grinned, knowing full well Djaq's feelings for Will. She was not that hard to read.

"There you go Allan. Another chance for you to impress some girl on the ration run."

Allan smirked as he patted John happily on the shoulder. John just grunted and shrugged.

"Is that okay with you, Will?" Djaq ventured quietly as Much started a conversation about Bonchurch over the other side of the fire.

"Of course." Will replied quickly, flashing her a gorgeous smile that made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"The… umm…" she floundered as she tried to think of something interesting to say to keep him talking. For such an intelligent, articulate girl she somehow seemed to lose all brain function around him. "The toys are wonderful."

"Thank you." He said, with pride. "It's Christmas in a few months. I thought I could make some more for then."

"Good idea." She said, turning around to face him directly. She didn't appreciate Christmas like the rest of the gang did, for obvious reasons, but she saw how important it was to them and she had enjoyed the celebrations the previous year.

"Do you think they'll like them?" he asked – knowing the answer already but needing to hear it from her just for his own pride.

"Of course they will. You are very talented, Will Scarlett."

He didn't reply, but grinned and passed her the ale pitcher. As she took it from him gratefully she was pleased to feel his fingers brush against hers and a little bolt of shock run up her arm. Moving her arm had also made her blanket fall away and she shivered as a draft of cold air hit her torso.

Will noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I've been here over a year and still don't have the immunity of you English to the cold!" she joked.

"Here," Will said quietly, shuffling across the bench towards her, holding his arms out. The rest of the gang over the other side had noticed, and Allan coughed not-so-subtly but they kept talking none-the-less.

Djaq's heart started to quicken as she knew she was about to have a rare moment of intimacy with the man she most desired. She found herself moving up the bench towards him without even thinking about it until she was happily nestled in the crook of his arm, head bent down and leaning on his shoulder. Will used his free hand to manoeuvre the blanket from her around the both of them.

She loved the feel of his warm body next to hers. She inhaled the distinct scent of Will, mingled with the smoke of the fire and the lingering spicy scent of Much's cooking – and she wondered if she had ever been this happy before. Just for a moment. She slowly let her eyes drift close, being lulled into sleep by the flickering fire and the arms of a handsome man.


	2. Chapter 2 A Toast

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed the first chapter. That means a lot – especially considering I haven't put any fiction on here before. Really made me smile! Thank you 

This is a gentle chapter (easing in) - easy on the plot for the moment but high in character, hopefully.

**Chapter Two**

"Djaq…"

The flames of the fire had all but disappeared, leaving a few glowing embers and a lot of ash. All of the gang had retired to bed, except for Will and Djaq – the latter of whom was still fast asleep in Will's arms.

"Djaq… Wake up…"

Djaq's next mumbled words were smothered in Will's shirt so he couldn't understand what she said.

"Time for bed." Will explained quietly and simply. Her head moved slowly up and he took in her rumpled hair and sleepy eyes.

"Fire's out." He smiled gently.

"Oh, goodness me. I am sorry Will, I fell fast asleep there!" she smoothed a hand across her face, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't worry. Just thought you'd get cold without the fire."

"Thank you" murmured Djaq gratefully as she got sleepily to her feet.

There was a brief pause where neither knew who should move first.

"Well…" Djaq started hesitantly. "Good night then."

She shuffled, still wrapped in her blanket, towards her bed across the camp. Will watched her go, and once she had settled in the dark of the camp, he picked up a stick from the floor and poked the last embers of the fire. They hissed and popped angrily in their last words, glowing brighter and then fading. How long he sat there, staring at the fire, he was not sure - but he was in bed long before dawn.

Will was woken by the smell of bread being toasted over a fresh camp fire. Without opening his eyes he could make out Allan's voice telling Much his elaborate plans for sneaking a quick kiss from one of the village girls. The birds were hooting happily in the treetops above him as he rolled over and hesitantly peeled open his sleep-sticky eyes.

Through the glare of the early morning sun a figure came into focus – a large man lolloping around his bunk, throwing bits of food from Much's kitchen store into several hemp sacks. Little John.

"Morning John" Will said, his voice still low and husky from lack of use over night.

"Will." Little John acknowledged him pleasantly before turning back to his preparations.

"Where's Robin and Djaq?"

"Djaq went to bathe in the river. Robin's just there." John pointed out of one of the small viewing holes out of the camp. Will followed his gaze to see Robin doing some target practise on some of the larger trees outside. Will would have been able to hear the soft thud of metal into wood if it wasn't for Allan and Much chattering over the fire.

Swinging his long legs over the edge of the bunk, Will rested his bare feet on the floorboards and stretched his arms over his head. He let them fall down and scratched his fingers absent-mindedly first over his torso, waking himself up, then across his chin and neck. Still no stubble. Damn.

He sat for another minute or two on the edge of his bunk, loving the chance for once to wake up when his body told him too, and not when he was woken rudely by another of the gang or a peasant in need of their help. It was a rare treat that Will did not fail to appreciate.

"Smells good, Much" he said, ambling over to the fire.

"It's just toast, Will." Much said, casting a look at Allan and handing Will his chunk. Allan took his share and strode purposefully off in the direction of Robin.

"…but thanks for saying." Whispered Much, once Allan was out of earshot. Will smiled.

"When did Djaq leave?" he mumbled through his mouthful of toast.

"A while ago. She'll be back soon."

Will was about to reply when the door to camp lifted and Djaq appeared, looking a little damp around the edges but much fresher than when she had toddled off like a giant blanket-caterpillar to bed the previous night.

"Speak of the devil…" said Much.

"Ah!" she said, spying the toast. "Toast. My favourite. Good morning, Will."

Will, not one to speak with his mouthful in front of a lady, kept silent but nodded his greeting. Djaq took her place across the fire and tucked into her breakfast.

"Robin! Food!" Much hollered, before realising that Robin was already on his way in with Allan.

"Yes, dear." Replied Robin, earning a chuckle from Allan and a disapproving raised eyebrow from Much.

Half an hour later the gang had had their fill of breakfast and were making final preparations for the day ahead.

Will reached under his bed and pulled out a small, plain wooden chest. It contained all of the figurines and dolls he had carved for the village children. He carefully placed them one by one into a bag and then slung it over his shoulder.

"Are you ready, Djaq?"

"Nearly…" she replied from her bunk not very far away. "I'm just making a note of which plants we need to find."

"The usual rules today, you two," said Robin, walking up behind Will. "No aggravating the guards unless you have to, keep to the shadows, and TRY not to piss anyone off, eh?" That was usually the request for Allan, but it applied to them all. "If you're not back by mid-afternoon we're coming after you."

"We'll be good. I promise." Smiled Djaq. Will nodded his agreement.

"We're dropping food into Locksley, Clun, Pedsbury and Nettlestone last. You said you needed to go to Nettlestone, Djaq?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I believe I saw Violets at the forest edge when we were there a few days ago."

"Well you and Will might as well go straight there then," explained Robin. "We'll go to Locksley first, it's closer and quicker that way."

"See you back here. Ready, Will?"

He nodded again. Not a big one for words, Will Scarlett.


	3. Chapter 3 Djaqs

Thank you everybody for reviewing again – you're all wonderful people. Sorry I'm so slow with another chapter but real life has the unfortunate habit of getting in the way. Thankfully my practical Drama dissertation is tonight so after that's out of the way it's Easter holidays and I'm free to write when I like! This isn't terribly long but I'm getting there. Enjoy, more coming soon fingers crossed! 

* * *

"Hyssop."

"Bless you."

"No, hyssop."

"What?" Will was a confused.

"Hyssop – the plant we're looking for is called Hyssop." Explained Djaq gently, laughing.

"Oh. Right." He blushed just a little. "What does it look like?" Will asked, eyes already scanning the ground around him. They were stood at the edge of Nettlestone village in amongst the trees.

"It's tall, thin, with small blue flowers. It looks a bit like Lavendar. But we'll find it on our way back, shall we?" Djaq pointed towards the bustling village.

As the emerged from the trees they were greeted by a small gang of boys who were playing Jacks in the mud behind a hut.

"Robin Hood!" one shouted, only to be muffled by Will's hand over his mouth.

"Ssshhh!" said Djaq, finger to her mouth. "Do not let the whole country know we are here!"

"Sorry" muttered the small red-headed boy as Will took his hand away.

"You're Will Scarlett, aren't you?" One of the older boys addressed Will, looking in awe at the tall carpenter.

"Yeah I am. How'd you know?" Will laughed, glancing at Djaq who had bent down and started showing the younger boys a thing or two about Jacks.

"My dad told me all about Robin's gang. You're the carpenter. I can tell, you've got an axe."

"You're pretty clever." Will said, picking up his axe and rolling it around his palm.

"Can I hold it?" the cheeky boy asked.

Will laughed. "What's your name?"

"George."

"Well, George, give it a couple of years, then come and find me and I'll teach you all about holding an axe."

Meanwhile in the small gang in the mud, a boy of no more than six was staring at Djaq as she played.

"You're not English." He said quite simply and quite loudly.

Djaq glanced up at Will who shrugged and gestured for her to explain.

"No I'm not. I am from the Holy Land." Djaq offered the ball to the boy, but he didn't move.

"That's where the King is" said George, who was stood by Will pretending that he wasn't interested in the game.

"It is. I came to England in a boat as a slave, but Robin Hood set me free. I am a physician. Do you know what that is?" Djaq spoke softly to the still scared little boy.

"Someone who makes people better?" he offered hesitantly.

"That's right."

"Djaq's saved my life more than once." Will stepped in, gathering all the boys into a huddle as if telling them a thrilling story or a well-kept secret. 

"Really?" said the little boy.

"Yes. She's even saved Robin Hood's life a few times." 

A ripple of amazement ran around the boys as they gawped in awe at Djaq. She smiled in thanks at him, as a little blush spread across her cheeks.

"And she's better than anyone I know at Jacks."

Djaq laughed as the boys disagreed and all challenged her to a tournament.

"No, no, boys," she explained. "We cannot play today. But Will has bought you something." 

"What? What is it?" They all turned on their heels towards the crafty craftsman.

"Hang on…" he said, taking the bag off his back and rummaging inside.

"Oh, Djaq, it looks like I've left the toys at camp." As the boys started squealing about toys and the camp he winked at Djaq, who laughed. He kept rummaging in the bag.

"Oh… wait… what have I here?" he pulled out the two figurines that he had shown to Robin a few hours previously.

"Wow!" the boys made a swipe at the toys.

"Thanks Mister!" 

"Yeah, thanks Will!"

"Now, you make sure you share with the other kids, alright?" Will asked, but slightly in vain as the boys were already deep into a game of Sheriffs and Outlaws. 

Will and Djaq stood up off their haunches and walked away from the group, back in the direction of the woods.

"That seemed to cheer them up." Said Will, glancing back at the boys who were now using sticks as swords.

"A change from Jacks, anyway." She laughed fondly. 

By now they were safely enveloped in the trees again.

"Hyssop." Said Will.

"Yes."

After ten minutes of searching Djaq stumbled across a small cluster of Hyssop just inside the woods from the edge of the village.

She whistled a signal to Will, who moved silently back towards her.

"Got it." She said, holding the plant up to show him as he drew near.

"What's it for, anyway?"

"Coughs and wheezes. And I'm hoping it may help Little John's snoring." She smiled.

"Djaq, if you can cure that the whole camp will be forever in your debt." 

"More-so than before?" 

He looked at his feet. "Definitely."

Biting her lip and smiling to herself, Djaq wrapped a length of twine around the bunch and slotted in carefully into her knapsack.

Will cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

She thought for a second. "No. Nothing around here, but keep an eye out on the way back to camp and we'll see what we stumble across."


	4. Chapter 4 An old flame

Thanks to all who take the time to review this - it really means a lot! sorry it's been a while. There's a bit of language in this part, but nothing too bad.

I remembered I haven't done the usual disclaimer so I'll do it now - I don't own Robin Hood or anything to do with it!

But this new O/C is mine though. :D

* * *

Robin, John, Much and Allan had delivered food parcels to each house in Locksley, Clun and Pedsbury, narrowly dodging being discovered by some incompetent guards once or twice. Now they were in Nettlestone.

The four men walked down the centre of the town, trying to remain as conspicuous as possible given that they were easily distinguishable in a crowd, especially the great hulk that was John.

"Robin, look." John thumped their leader not-very-softly on the shoulder and pointed past him towards the edge of the village. Robin saw a group of young lads playing in the mud. They were tossing around some small objects that on closer inspection were obviously the dolls that Will had made.

"I guess Will & Djaq have been and gone then" said Much.

"I'm not being funny," started Allan is his accustomed style, "but can we get on with this? I've been carrying this bloody sack since Clun."

"Right," said Robin clapping his hands together under his cloak. "John, with me, we'll take this half of the village." He split the houses up with a gesture. "Much, Allan, that side."

"Right you are, Squire." Allan grumbled, hurling the sack dejectedly to Much who stumbled under the weight.

"Oof!" Much grumbled, loudly.

"Oh, shut your face, Bonchurch." Allan shot back, "I've been carrying that since Clun. Let's get on with it."

By the time they reached the last house Allan could see the light at the end of the tunnel and was in a slightly better mood. He had stopped caring quite so much about keeping quiet, and accidentally kicked over a large bucket of water right outside the front door of the last house.

"Mother f-"

"ALLAN!" Much stopped him, apologising with a wave to a woman who was wandering by with a small child in her arms.

"That really hurt, Much!" Allan complained, hopping up and down and trying to grab his foot.

"Well, well. Allan-a-Dale."

Allan stopped hopping. That voice. He knew that voice. Slowly and painfully he turned around, aware of Much looking very confused from outside their gate.

"Bella." He said, straightening up. "Nice to see you."

Wordlessly the women opened the half door to the house, and walked slowly towards him, letting a smile grace her pretty features. Allan smiled hesitantly. This wasn't the Bella he knew.

She punched him in the face.

'Yeah, there she is', he thought as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Djaq and Will had taken a detour on their way back to camp, searching for any plants or herbs that Djaq could use in her medicines. The hyssop already found, she wasn't looking for anything in particular, but more just trying to extend the time she spent with Will alone. She was painfully aware that he may be getting bored though.

"We don't need to go much further, if you're bored." Djaq offered, almost as a question.

"No, no," said Will quickly, then paused and blushed just a little bit. "I'm… I'm fine."

Djaq went to reply, but realised that she had nothing to say, so shut her mouth. All she could say was "Good", and smile.

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Bella…" Allan started, raising a hand towards her.

"That's Anabella to you!" She kicked him in his side.

Much watched with amusement from behind the safe barrier of the fence. This wasn't by any means a new scene – some girl that Allan's had his way with and left without leaving so much as a note the next morning. He wasn't remotely surprised, or inclined to help either.

But this girl, this 'Anabella' as she had said, didn't seem like one of the usual girls. She had an accent for a start – one very similar to Allan's.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Allan shouted, curling up into a ball to protect his stomach and his other more valuable parts.

"Sorry, isn't, enough!" she punctuated her words with another kick.

"OW!" he said, scrambling away and putting a dog kennel between him and her.

"Wait, wait, wait" he said, catching his breath and formulating a lie to get him out of the situation. "Let's just talk about this!"

Anabella let out what sounded to Much something like a battle cry, and lurched forwards towards Allan – who swiftly jumped over the wooden fence, holding his hands up.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

"What are YOU doing here?" he demanded right back.

"I've been looking for you! Did you really think I was just going to let you get away with it?"

Much chuckled to himself, he hadn't seen Allan this genuinely intimidated in a long time. She turned her head abruptly at the sound.

"And who are you?"

The smile faded from Much's face. She didn't seem at all like the kind of person you wanted to piss off. Now she was looking at him directly he took a split second to take her in. She was a tall girl, only just shorter than Allan. She had long red hair that was braided messily at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were huge and beautiful, a pale blue, and she had the pale creamy skin that always accompanied someone of her complexion.

But she still looked very pissed off.

"I'm Much."

"Well, Much," she started, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't rate your choice of company very much."

He let out a burst of laughter before receiving a damning look from Allan to his right.

"Yeah, me neither." He muttered, earning him a thump on the arm.

She laughed – a genuine laugh, and extended a hand.

"I'm Ana. It's nice to meet you Much." She shook his hand.

Much made a strange face that was somewhere between a smile and complete confusion.

Allan was backing away slowly but steadily, preparing to make a dash for it. Much swiftly stuck out his foot so that Allan fell spectacularly over it onto his behind.

"Bloody hell, Much!" he groaned from the floor.

"To use one of your phrases Allan," Much began, smiling, "I'm not being funny – but I'm more scared of her than I am of you right now!"

Ana laughed heartily. "He still says that?"

"All the time!"

* * *

"Did you always want to be a carpenter?"

Will thought about his answer as they padded almost silently through the bed of leaves that was the forest floor.

He let out small, sad noise. "No."

"I thought that since you're father was a carpenter…" she trailed off.

"Actually, I went through a phase of wanting to be a physician."

"Really?" Djaq squeaked.

"Yes." He jumped over a large root. "To be honest it's not a very happy story."

"Oh…" murmured Djaq. "If you don't want to tell-"

"No, it's fine. It's good to talk to someone about it." Will interrupted her. "When I was eight, my mother had another child."

Djaq's eyebrows knotted together as she predicted the sad outcome of this story.

"Luke was only five, he barely remembers it. She was a girl. Born too early, the doctor said, and she was absolutely tiny. She fitted in my dad's hand. That was when he had his hand."

He spoke slowly, letting the memories come to him sporadically. Djaq listened attentively, stopping occasionally to turn over some leaves that may have been useful.

"This was before Robin left, under the old sheriff. Marian's father. We had food, but it was just so cold that winter. I remember my dad worked day and night to make furniture to sell so we could afford blankets and extra food. But she was just too small and she didn't make it. We never knew exactly why."

"I'm sorry, Will." Djaq offered simply, running a comforting hand over his shoulder. He smiled sadly at her.

"Hey, it's in the past now. But I won't forget her. Her name was Katie."

"That's a nice name."

"Mm." he nodded. "But anyway, that's why I wanted to be a physician for a while. Wanted to help people like that. But we never had enough money to send me or Luke to school, and I've always been talented with wood. Like my father. So I kind of forgot."

"You help people now, Will Scarlett." She grabbed his upper arm and nuzzled against it for a second, as they were walking, almost as if she were hugging only his arm. It was comforting but not inappropriately intimate.

He didn't say anything, but smiled at her, and Djaq knew that her words had cheered him up.


	5. Chapter 5 Nettles

Thanks girlies for reviewing :D I have no Beta so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

* * *

"What in heaven's name is happening here?" Robin and Little John rounded the corner and were met with a flattened Allan flanked by a smirking Much and a rather smug looking red-head.

"Allan ran into an old friend." Much explained, laughing. Allan gingerly felt his face for any bleeding.

"Robin," he began, stretching his jaw with an alarming click, "may I introduce Anabella of Rochdale."

* * *

"How do you think the others are doing?" Will asked.

"Oh, let's see. By now I'd say Much has driven Robin crazy with all his questions and is being made to carry the sack. Allan probably found a girl in Clun and has not been seen since." She shrugged and smiled at him, making him laugh gently.

Djaq loved the sound of Will laughing. It was a rare treat and it made her chest tighten briefly in happiness.

His laugh was cut short, however, when he rather spectacularly fell head first over a small tree root. He didn't even have time to shout, just let out a surprised "Eeurgh!"

Despite herself, Djaq laughed. Clapping her hand to her mouth she tried to control her giggles. The gang were all experts in creeping around the forest unnoticed and unannounced, and here he was falling over the smallest root Djaq thought she'd ever seen.

"Owww." Will murmured, his face muffled in the earth. He hadn't even moved yet. This just made Djaq laugh even more. He turned his face to the left to look up at her with one squinty eye.

"It's not that funny."

Djaq was wracked with silent laughter. "Sorry!" she managed, breathing loudly to calm herself down. "That was… well, spectacular, Will!"

"Glad you find it so funny, Djaq." He muttered, heaving himself up on his arms. As he turned his head though he got a itchy stinging feeling down the right side of his face. Djaq noticed the stinging nettle patch before he did – and this slowed down her laughter.

"My face really hurts-"

"Stinging nettles. Look." She pointed down the patch he had just vacated.

"Oh, great. This really itches." Getting to his feet he padded heavily towards her, screwing up his right eye and starting to scratch it.

"I'm afraid that's what they do, Will." She said, swatting away his hand. "Stop itching it." She turned around as if to walk away and he raised his hand again, poised to itch – before she whipped around and said "AH!". He stopped and dropped his hand bashfully.

"Sit over there, and I'll look for something to stop the itch."

Grumbling, Will did as he was told. He'd learnt from experience not to disobey Djaq.

* * *

Robin looked from the crumpled form of Allan, just getting off the floor, to the laughing Much, to the angry, pretty girl behind the fence, to John who looked just as confused as he was. Not another girl who'd been loved and left by Allan. Oh well, it's nice to be polite.

"Anabella, I'm Robin Hood." He said, shaking her hand. "This is Little John."

She nodded a greeting to him.

"I heard you were part of Robin Hood's gang," she said to Allan, "Thought the innkeeper was having me on."

"Nope. Fully fledged helper of the poor, that's me." Allan said grumpily, rubbing his hand on his sore cheek.

"Your mother wants your hide – you realise that?"

"His mother?" blurted Much.

"How do you know his mother?" Robin piped up.

Ana laughed, almost bitterly. "I can see you never mentioned me, Allan. What a surprise." She added, sarcastically.

"Never came up. Look, can we go now?" he asked his leader.

"I don't know, I'd say this is just getting interesting." Robin smirked, folding his arms quizzically.

"Shall I tell them, Allan?"

"Look, the thing is - "

"Oh don't start." She said, knowing him far too well. He shut his mouth. The three other men looked to her for answers.

"Allan left me at the altar."

* * *

Djaq hummed good naturedly as she searched for a patch of Dock leaves that she knew would grow somewhere near a clump of stinging nettles. She looked up occasionally to make sure he wasn't scratching his face – that would only make the inflammation worse. He was sat on a mouldy old log, arms folded and face scrunched up – trying to ignore the pain. His gangly frame looked odd, his legs splayed out in front of him, knees almost bending backwards. He looked like a little boy who'd grazed his knee, waiting for his mother to kiss it better.

"Here." Eventually she found some dock leaves. She picked a handful and as she walked back over to him she began to pound some with her finger in the palm of her hand.

"Hurry up…" he whined. Djaq gave him a sharp look.

"You are such a baby, Will Scarlett." She came and stood in front of him.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him.

"That's better." Satisfied that she had pounded the dock leaves enough, she knelt between his legs and started applying the cooling mixture.

Will immediately felt better - although he couldn't decide if it was from the cooling sensation on his face or the realisation that he had Djaq in such an intimate position in the middle of the deserted forest. He fought the urge to put his hands on her waist. He settled for just uncrossing his arms and awkwardly settling his hands on his knees. He had never felt more like an awkward teenager.

'Focus' he thought. 'Enjoy this while it's happening'.

His eyes were wide, but he didn't know where to look. Straight ahead were her beautiful eyes, black pupils growing larger in the fading afternoon light. But if he looked down he'd be looking straight at her chest.

"Shut your eyes." Djaq murmured, solving his conundrum.

Eyes shut, Will was more aware of Djaq's fingers moving gently over his face than he ever was. It felt good, really good, and just for a second he let it overcome him. He groaned ever so quietly and gently that Djaq thought she may have imagined it.

Djaq was experiencing sensations that definitely weren't those a physician should feel for her patient. She was oh-so aware of the fact that her tummy was inches away from his abdomen, and if she moved her fingers in exactly the right pattern his hot breath would float over the palm of her hand. It gave her shivers, and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

The only time Djaq could ever really study Will's face was when he and the other outlaws were fast asleep. Sometimes if nightmares plagued her and she couldn't sleep she would turn over on her sleeping platform and look at the peaceful slumbering form of Will in the opposite bunk until eventually her own eyes flickered shut. Of course she knew that he was not so peaceful really, he had demons of his own. She wished he would share them with her.

But here on the dirty, leafy forest floor, planted in between his skinny outstretched legs, she could really look at him. Watch every flicker of his closed eyes, as if he was dreaming. Observe the gentle curve of his mouth and his cute pointy nose. Brush his hair away from his forehead – just so that it wouldn't stick in the Dock paste, of course.

Will felt a tingle run up his spine as her fingers barely touched his scalp. He silently prayed for her to run her fingers through his hair – just once, for one tiny moment, just so he could know what it felt like.

He looked ridiculous, of course, half of his face obscured by blobs of green gunk, and it made Djaq smile fondly.

Long after it was necessary she still knelt there, stroking his handsome face, pretending to be rubbing in the cooling salve. Will presumed she was being a conscientious physician, but was glad of her extended contact none-the-less.

Feeling butterflies in her tummy, Djaq was so very tempted to lean forward, just a little bit, and kiss him. It would be so easy. But what if he didn't have the same feelings that she did? It would be so awkward between them, and she didn't want that at all.

But how many chances like this would she get? She might get arrested tomorrow and never see him again. The one thing she had learnt in her life so was to enjoy it and live for the moment. Throwing caution to the wind, she moved so slowly towards him that he wasn't even aware of it – keeping her breath shallow and still moving her hand on his cheek.

With a feather-light touch, she gently put her lips to his, resisting the urge to move them or to grab his shirt like she so desperately wanted to.

Will felt the new strange contact on his lips and tensed, not knowing what was happening. Then within a millisecond it was gone again – that wonderful phantom sensation of something brushing his lips confused him so much so that he opened his eyes, wondering if Djaq had accidentally brushed them with her fingers.

But by now she was finished, both hands removed from his face, wiping the last of the sticky green mess on some dried leaves.

Will blinked and took a deep breath – wondering what, if anything, had happened. Had he imagined that? He mentally shrugged.

"Am I done?" his voice came out far squeakier than he would have liked.

"You're done. Let's get you down to the river and wash it all off." replied Djaq, back to physician mode - business as usual. Though her lips still tingled and her belly still fizzed.


End file.
